


Miracles in the Starlight

by KatjaWilde



Series: Of Starlight and Miracles [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessing love, F/M, Fluff, Love Confession, Picnic, Potionless - Freeform, Primrose - Freeform, love potion, rooftop, starlight, they're just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatjaWilde/pseuds/KatjaWilde
Summary: Set in the same universe as "Of Starlight and Miracles".Pure Potionless fluff. Dawn has finally built up the nerve to tell Sunny how she feels about him.





	1. Chapter 1

Dawn flew through the workshop part of the Head Quarters. She passed elves and fairies alike, waving at them while she weaved in and out of the mess of Tooth Fairies returning from duty, Fairy Godmother’s discussing shoes and elves loaded with toys, some of them wrapped most of them still in the process of being finished. It was only spring after all.  
She came to a stop and shrieked: “Sunny” just as she spotted her best friend carrying a wooden train towards a bench filled with all sorts of paints.  
The elf jumped at the loud sound but as he turned around he saw his best friend flying towards him and braced himself for impact. And not a second too soon. Dawn tackled the smaller creature with one of her famous hugs.  
“I’m glad I found you. Here.”  
She handed him a small gift. It was the size of his hand and wrapped neatly in dark blue wrapping paper.  
“For me?”  
“Yes, silly of course it’s for you. Happy birthday Sunny.”  
Sunny frowned. “It’s not my birthday.”  
“Of course it is. You don’t think I remember my best friend’s birthday?”  
“Dawn it’s really nice of you, but I was born in July. It’s not July,” he pointed out.  
“It’s not that birthday I’m talking about silly.”  
“It’s not? Well, as far as I know I only have one birthday.”  
“Duh, everyone here has two birthdays. The day they were born and well, the day they became magic. You know, it’s a born again sort of thing.”  
“So you are celebrating that today is the day I joined Santa’s elves?”  
“Of course. If you hadn’t we never would have met. We’ve known each other for exactly 325 years today.”  
“How could I forget?” Sunny slapped his forehead. Truth be told, he had tried to avoid Dawn a little lately. It’s been years since he realized he was in love with her. And Dawn had always flirted with all the male fairies, for as long as he had known her in fact. But lately her relationships had seemed to last longer and longer and it had heard. Her latest one with Nathan had lasted a whole four months. Four months with gushing about Nathan’s perfect hair and perfect teeth and perfect dancing. It had hurt too much. And in the middle of the hurt he had totally forgotten. How could he be so stupid? Dawn would always be his best friend, no matter what.  
“What are you waiting for? Open it.”  
Sunny obliged and opened the package to find a necklace inside. Or two necklaces to be exact. Each chain contained half of a primrose. The chains were of silver and the primrose was a pale pink. It was delicately made with great detail. It looked like something made in Santa’s workshop.  
“Do you like it?” Dawn asked.  
“I love it. Where did you get this?”  
“I made it. Well, with a little help from Santa. You really like it?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“You don’t think it’s too girly?”  
“Maybe it’s a little bit girly, but hey – my best friend made it for me.”  
“Well, it’s a friendship necklace. Which means I get the other half.”  
“Of course you do, Dawn. You’re the best friend I ever had.” He handed her one of the necklaces while he put on his own half. If Sunny knew anything about flowers he would have known the sentiment of the flowers. As it was, Dawn decided to wait to tell him the meaning. Maybe he did know but just didn’t feel the same way? Dawn stated panicking. Sunny noticed immediately.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” she lied. “Just a bit nervous about Marianne on Cinderella duty that’s all.”  
“You don’t need to worry. She’s done it dozens of times before.” He took her hand and squeezed it.  
“Hey, don’t worry  
About a thing  
‘Cause every little thing  
Is gonna be alright.”  
Sunny sang the words and Dawn joined him as he continued. Their voices sounded perfect together.  
“Don’t worry  
About a thing  
‘Cause every little thing  
Is gonna be alright.”  
“Thank Sunny,” Dawn said. “But I got to go – it’s not all fun and games being the boss." Dawn winked at him, taking to the air once again. “Sure, I’ll see you later? Picnic on the roof?”  
“I’d love to. Bye.”  
Dawn fluttered away towards her office. She might seem flighty but she took her responsibility as Chief Fairy Godmother very seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

The stars were twinkling on the night sky later that evening. On the roof Dawn had laid out a warm blanket and pillows to sit on. She had also brought hot chocolate and as Sunny approached her the smell of newly made muffins drifted towards her. They were both wearing many layers of clothes to keep the cold at bay. The moon was full and casted a soft glow over the glistening snow that lay as far they could see in the star filled night.  
“Hi Sunny.” Dawn waved at him and he sat next to her.   
“Hi Dawn, I brought strawberry muffins.”  
“Uh, gimme.” Dawn reached over and Sunny readily handed her a muffin.  
“Hey, do you remember how we met?” Sunny asked as Dawn was pouring the hot chocolate into mugs.   
“Yes of course I do. You had just lost parents and Santa brought you here. You know, even after all these years I still don’t know how he and Sugar Plum manages to find us.”  
“What do you mean?” Sunny asked, biting into a muffin.  
“I mean, how did he know that you would need a new home? How did he know to bring you here? How did Plum find Marianne and I?”   
“Huh, I guess I never thought about that. I’m just glad that I didn’t stay seven forever but that the immortality first really kicked in when I was an adult.”   
And that was true. For the ones chosen to be Santa’s elves; the ones with a childish joy in their heart, often children at arrival in fact, persons with a special gift of making, with a happiness in them from giving. If these persons where children when they arrived they would be granted immortality when they arrived. And their body would not grow to be taller, but they would age in mind, soul and the rest of their physical appearance until they were adult. Santa couldn’t have children working for him after all.  
“And when I came you declared that we were friends. Do you know how frightening for a seven year old boy to have a grown up girl declaring themselves their friend? If I had had the courage at the time I probably would have told you no. But I’m glad I didn’t.”  
Dawn smiled softly at him. She had declared herself his friend that first day, despite being almost 200 years older than him. She was already on her way to become Chief of the Fairy Godmothers back then. But something about the child had urged her to become his friend and she had felt like a child again in his presence. And as he aged, so did she once more.   
“Sunny?” Dawn took a deep breath. “Do you know what primroses symbolize?”  
Sunny looked at her quizzically. She took in another deep breath.  
“Primrose symbolizes young love. And the sentiment “I can’t live without you”. Sunny, I…” She started but was interrupted by a loud shout coming from behind them. This caused them both to turn around. And there Nathan was, running towards the pair. He held a bottle in his hand. It was a small bottle containing a pink glittery liquid. As he neared them, he undid the lid and just as he reached Dawn he splashed the contents onto her face and dived right in front of her. When Dawn finished coughing, she looked at Nathan and proceeded to slap his face.  
“What are you doing, Nathan? You can’t just splash stuff onto people’s faces it’s rude. Besides were in the middle of something.”  
“But…” Nathan started, completely confused.  
“But what?” Dawn demanded, getting up from her sitting position so she could stare down at the male fairy.  
“It was Love Potion. You were supposed to fall in love with me when you looked at me.”  
“Love Potion? Where did you get…” Realization broke onto Dawn’s face. “You broke into Plum’s office. Guards.” Dawn yelled and elves on flying reindeer soon appeared next to them on the roof. “Take him to Sugar Plum, tell her we’ll be there soon.”   
The two guards nodded, taking a hand each and flying the deflated Nathan down from the roof to the ground level where they would most likely meet with a couple of fairy guards so they could escort Nathan to Sugar Plum.  
Dawn just stood there on her roof, shaking her head. “Doesn’t he know anything about Love Potion?” she asked the air.  
“Well, must be a guy thing then, because I have no idea what just happened,” Sunny confessed.   
“Love Potion doesn’t work if the person you used it on is already in love with someone else. Real love is stronger than the potion.” Dawn shrugged. “Of course it wasn’t going to work.”  
“Why not?”  
Dawn had always been a fan of love, dreaming of her one true love but as far as Sunny knew she had never been in love. She had crushes all the time but they usually didn’t last long much to Sunny’s relief.   
“Because I’m in love with you, silly,” Dawn whispered, hiding her face in her hands. This had been much harder than she thought it would be. What if he didn’t feel the same way? Would she lose her best friend then?  
“Me?” Sunny squeaked out.  
“Yes, you.” Dawn looked at him then. He looked awestruck, like someone who just had found out they could have everything they ever wanted.   
“I…” he started but didn’t know how to finish. Should he tell her he loved her too, that he had been in love with her for so long it hurt? That she was the first thing he thought about when he woke up in the morning? That he spent his days thinking about her so much it almost drove him insane? That her loving him felt like nothing short of a miracle? He didn’t know what to say so he just grabbed her hands and kissed her.  
Finally he seemed to remember that he probably should tell her that he loved her, so he pulled back to stare into her beautiful, wonderful blue eyes.  
“I love you too. I...” Sunny was cut off when Dawn pulled him close and their lips met once again in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short but I was just bummed that I didn't have a reason for these two to appear more in my fanfiction "Of Starlight and Miracles". And really, Potionless is just so sweet - the do deserve their own fiction, even though it's short.


End file.
